Total Drama Favorites
by UncontrollableFanGirl
Summary: This season 24 contestants have been picked out by fans and by Chris himself to compete for 1,000,000. The Sexy Sharks will be competing against the Fabulous Fish in the race for the million. Who will win? Who will crack under the pressure? Find out in Total Drama Favorites! (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA


The contestants for the new total drama, the six (or seventh if you didn't know that Pahkitew Island is part of season five) sit on a plane, waiting for Chris McAsshole calls their name. Each contestant was chosen by fans of the show all over the world.

Heather and Alejandro sit next to each other on the plain, obviously strategizing, "Look, I know you don't like the fact that I will have to... seduce the girls, to vote them off, but that doesn't mean you should do the same with the boys," Alejandro whispers.

"Why not? We'll be in the final two together and I know Justin still likes me. You get girl allies, I'll get the boys," Heather replies snottily, yet quietly.

As they strategize Gwen and Courtney sit together giggling, "I'm so glad cruel and evil, over there got together. Did you see them at the finale? They were to into each other to compete," Courtney says, knowing Gwen was there. Gwen nods and Scott comes to sit with Courtney.

Gwen nods her greeting, but Courtney kisses him and pulls him down beside her.

Meanwhile on the new island Tamawakee, Chris stands on a dock, holding a microphone grinning evily.

"This season on Total Drama we have some of the fan favorite's coming today and some of our personal favorites. Fan and my favorites will be seperated into teams by who picked them. Now let's call our contestants!" Chris explains, panting and trying to catch his breath at the end.

"I'll call him Delinquint, you'll call him, DUNCAN!" Chris yells.

An unhappy Duncan flails his arms, as he drops out of the plane, wearing half of an orange jumpsuit, from jail. Duncan does a belly flop, onto the dock and chef carries him onto the beach.

"Next up is Courtney!" Courtney falls from the plane dragging Scott, Gwen, Cody, and Sierra, with her.

Chris looks at his watch, as Chef carries the confused and injured campers over to the beach. Chris realizes, he needs a lot of time for the challenge, so he starts to call multiple names at once.

"Justin, Owen, Izzy, Zoey, Mike, Harold, DJ, and Leshawna!" he screeches at the plane over head. All 7 teens fall out of the plane. Justin is holding a mirror and admiring himself, even when he lands. Chef glares at Chris, who shrugs, and carries the contestants to the beach.

"Tyler, Lindsay, Dakota, Sam, Jo, Brick, Katie, and Sadie!" Chris yells as bodies start to fall. A now mutant Dakota, lands on her feet and walk over to the beach carrying Sam with her. The others drag themselves to the beach, because Chef refused to carry them.

"And my personal favorites, Heather and Alejandro!" Chris yells. Both teens jump out of the plane and Alejandro lands first, on his feet, catching Heather before she hits the ground. They give each other a chaste kiss and walk towards the beach.

"Time to name the teams. Courtney, Heather, Alejandro, Justin, Leshawna, Scott, Duncan, Jo, Brick, Sadie, Katie, and Sierra, will be the Sexy Sharks and you will have two team captains this season, Alejandro and Heather!"

**(CONFESSIONALS)**

**Heather and Alejandro:** "We're glad we are on the same team, but I hope this doesn't make us fight, do to our competitiveness," Heather says, as she repostitions herself on Alejandro's lap.

"It won't Mi Angel,"

**Justin: ** I'll win Heather this year.

**Sierra:** Coooooooooooddddyyyyyyyyyyyy!

**(END OF CONFESSIONALS)**

The contestants split up with the Sexy Sharks on the right. Sierra looks at Cody with longing and hopes that maybe they will be able to switch teams this year.

"Gwen, Cody, Owen, Izzy, Zoey, Mike, Tyler, Lindsay, Dakota, DJ and Sam, are the Fabulous Fish. Dakota and Owen are the team captians!" Chris yells.

Sam looks disappointed that he didn't get to be team leader, but he congratulates Owen anyway.

"Now the challenge is going to be finding the Sweet. The first person who finds it wins immunity for this challenge and their team wins the game. The catch is you will be paired with one team-mate and your legs will be tied together. You know in the way that they are in a three legged race?" Chris explains. The teens grown and choose their partner.

Justin tries to get paired with Heather, but she is already paired with Alejandro.

The pairs looked like this,

**Team Sexy Sharks**

Alejandro and Heather

Courtney and Scott

Katie and Sadie

Jo and Brick

Leshawna and Justin

Sierra and Duncan

**Team Fabulous Fish**

Gwen and Cody

Owen and Izzy

Mike and Zoey

Tyler and Lindsay

Dakota and Sam

DJ and Harold

Most of the contestants went with their boyfriend/girlfriend others went with whoever was left.

Chef and multiple interns go around tying people's legs together.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Chris yells. One of the pairs, Katie and Sadie, fall down immediately dragging, mostly everyone, down with them. The only ones running are, Alejandro and Heather and Jo and Brick. Jo and Brick are arguing the whole way to the woods.

"No! Your outer leg now not the inside one!" Jo yells, not really making any sense. Brick glares at her and accidently uses the wrong leg. The duo falls and slides down a hill, tumbling over each other.

It's not going well for team Jock.

PAGE BREAK

Meanwhile Heather and Alejandro are making good time and passing insults and compliments around. They seem to be totally in sync. They probably won't have a problem winning this challenge.

PAGE BREAK

While at the starting line people are still struggling to get up, do to the fact that they all fell on each other, one team does regain balance.

Cody and Gwen, now standing, go towards the beach instead of towards the woods. That turns out to be a bad idea, because the sand seems to make their feet sink a foot deep, as soon as they touch the ground.

PAGE BREAK

Jo and Brick walk slowly through the woods looking for the Sweet, "Even if we don't find it, Heather and Alejandro, will. That's still a team win," Brick says.

"That doesn't matter. I'm here to win, not for my team to win!" Jo replies, urging Brick to run faster.

PAGE BREAK

Alejandro and Heather race through the woods, dodging trees, rocks, and any plant that looks somewhat dangerous. They are confident that they are going to win, but they don't slow down, because they want to see how bad they can beat the competition.

PAGE BREAK

Gwen and Cody walk through the sand, of the beach, slowly. As soon as they see an outline of a house on the horizen they race for it, yet they still go slow.

PAGE BREAK

All the teams have now regained balance and team Dakota and Sam race across the outskirts of the beach. They pass Gwen and Cody as they head towards the Sweet which they can now see.

Dakota practically drags Sam along with her until she reaches the Sweet. She unties Sam and kisses him gently. Sam smiles and Chris announces them as the winners, also mentioning an elimination ceremony tonight for the Sexy Sharks.

PAGE BREAK

Here in front of me sit twelve campers, soon to be eleven. Who will be going home? You are now aloud to vote," Chris says.

As the Sexy Sharks leave, the Fabulous Fish, start to take in their surroundings. They are sitting on one side of a campfire, while they other team sits on the other side.

When all the contestants have voted and sat down Chris calls out names and hands out, not marshmellows, but smores, "Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Sierra, Scott, Duncan, Justin, Leshawna, Jo, and Brick, you are all safe," Every time a name is called a smore is thrown.

The two best friends look at each other, upset.

"And the final s'mores goes to... KATIE!" Chris says. Sadie and Katie look at each other and cry. Chris practically drags Sadie to a canon near the elimination ceremony.

Sadie gets in the canon and is shot out of it, screaming for her life. The remaining teens look at the canon in horror as Chris laughs at their expressions

"How will Katie do with out Sadie? Why are there team captains? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA FAVORITES!"

**I realize this isn't the best Total Drama Fan fic and I'm sorry for that, but thanks for checking it out anyways. I'll update soon. :D**


End file.
